


Über den Dächern Berlins

by KMZ



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Daniel Miller und Hector DeJean verbringen ein wenig Zeit zusammen.





	Über den Dächern Berlins

Es war eine dieser typischen Nächte.  
Unruhig, schlecht riechend und nicht so dunkel, wie man es gern hätte. Daniel saß auf dem Dach des Hauses, auf dem er erst kürzlich mit Hector DeJean gestanden hatte, um sich zu betrinken. Wobei eigentlich nur Hector angetrunken war.

 

Hector hatte recht gehabt. Er hätte sich längst bedanken sollen, dafür, dass er ihm damals nicht nur den Arsch, die Karriere, sondern auch irgendwie sein Leben gerettet hatte. So einfach war es aber nicht. Nicht, im Kontext ihres Daseins und ihres Jobs. Hector hätte ihm niemals ein einfaches Danke abgenommen, denn Hector war nicht gewöhnlich. Keiner, der Agenten war mittelmäßig. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Probleme und Sehnsüchte. Manche davon waren durchaus auf den ersten Blick gewöhnlich, andere absurd und einige sogar surreal, wenn nicht sogar krankhaft. So, wie Daniels Wunsch seine Mutter noch einmal lebend zu sehen.  
Allen gemein war der Umstand ihrer Existenz. So falsch und doch absolut aufrichtig. So falsch, wie Hectors zur Schau gestellte Umgänglichkeit und seine Flirterei mit den Frauen. So aufrichtig, wie sein Bedürfnis seine wahre Sehnsucht zu verstecken.  
Daniel schmunzelte kurz und wehmütig, weil er sich sicher war, dass Hector davon ausging, dass kaum jemand davon wusste. Aber ein Agent war ausgezeichnet geschult die Wahrheit von einer Lüge zu unterscheiden und Daniel vermutete, das nicht nur er Hector besser kannte, als der annahm, sondern auch Robert Kirsch. Vielleicht sogar Steven Frost, auch wenn der lieber sein eigenes Süppchen kochte. Jeder glaubte über jeden Bescheid zu wissen und jeder versuchte sein wahres Gesicht vor allen anderen zu verbergen. Misstrauen war die Essenz ihres Job und so hatte auch Daniel seine Geheimnisse, die er mit keinem teilte und darin garantiert besser als Hector war.  
Denn wenn Hector DeJean ihn kennen würde, dann wäre ihr Verhältnis ein ganz anderes. Nichtsdestotrotz war Hector sein Freund und Freunden schuldete man wenigstens einen Dank.

 

Daniel nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche. Einen Moment sah er drauf, überlegte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde es einfach vom Dach zu werfen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen irgendwo hin zu verschwinden. Aber dann wählte er doch nur Hectors Nummer.  
„Bist du heute dran?“, fragte Hector, ohne auf ein Hallo oder auf einen Grund zu warten. Daniel wusste, was sein Freund meinte. Er spekulierte auf Gratisalkohol. Nein, das war nicht die Wahrheit. Hector hoffte auf Gesellschaft. Seine Gesellschaft.  
„Wenn du etwas zu Essen mitbringst, sorge ich für die Getränke.“ Daniel bemühte seiner Stimme einen lockeren Ton ab.  
„Alles klar. Wo?“  
„Wie das letzte Mal.“  
Hector schwieg einen eigenartig langen Moment. Er würde doch jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, ihn doch aus Versehen vom Dach zu stoßen.  
„Hector?“  
„Gut. Bin in einer Stunde da.“  
„In einer Stunde erst?“  
„Na klar, muss mich ja noch hübsch machen …“ Hector legte einfach auf und Daniel gab ein amüsiertes Schnaufen von sich. Hector war ein Spezialist darin alles wie eine seiner Clownnummern aussehen zu lassen. Tief in sich drin war er aber der traurigste Narr von allen. Allerdings war sich Daniel nicht sicher, ob DeJean das über sich wusste, oder ob nur er das sehen konnte, weil es in ihm auch dieses tiefe, schwarze Loch gab. Er stellte sich nahe an die Dachkante und sah hinunter. In die schwarze Tiefe, die das Äquivalent zu seinem Inneren war. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Freund gestatten ihn dort hinunter zu stoßen. Vielleicht musste er endlich fallen, um aufzuwachen.  
Daniel seufzte und ging nach unten, um etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

 

Im Kiosk gegenüber kaufte er eine Flasche Adler Berlin Dry Gin, einer der Spezialitäten der Stadt. Außerdem nahm er noch zwei Flaschen weniger teuren Rotwein mit. Weder hatte Daniel den Drang Alkohol zu konsumieren, noch etwas zu essen. Er wollte nur Danke sagen. Jahre zu spät und garantiert auf die falsche Art und Weise. Aber Hector müsste die Geste zu schätzen wissen und das würde er. Irgendwann.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß er wieder auf dem Dachrand und ließ die Beine über die Kante baumeln. Man könnte über Berlin sagen was man wollte, die Stadt hatte einen Vorteil. Eine Menge Dächer waren auf einfachem Weg begehbar. Praktisch für Agenten und suizidale Menschen, unpraktisch für alle anderen. Dächer waren wunderbar. Man war kaum irgendwo dem Himmel näher und ferner der Drecksstraßen. Wie immer, wenn er auf dem Dach war, versuchte sich Daniel an seine Kindheit zu erinnern. An sein kurzen Leben in dieser Stadt. Allzu gut klappte es nie. Immer kamen Details dazwischen, die seine Gedanken ablenkten. Unabhängig von seiner Träumerei, waren seine Sinne nach hinten gerichtet und wachsam. Er wollte Hector oder jemand anderes kommen hören.  
Denn Dächer waren gefährlich. Man fiel leicht und wurde noch viel leichter nach unten gestoßen.  
Aber Hector gönnte sich die Attitüde ordentlich Lärm zu machen, um sein Kommen anzukündigen. Daniel wusste, dass sein Freund das auch viel leiser tun könnte. Wenn er wollte.  
Hector wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er da ist.

 

„Harten Tag gehabt, Daniel?“  
„Nicht härter als deiner, nehme ich an. Ich nutze nur das Wetter. Du weißt, wie es in Deutschland sein kann …?!“  
Hector hielt ihm etwas Eingepacktes vor die Nase.  
„Irgendwas vom Türken“, sagte er leichthin und setzte sich neben ihn. Er packte sein WasauchimmervomTürken aus und biss herzhaft hinein. Daniel aß nicht, sondern öffnete sattdessen die Ginflasche. Er war es heute, der einen Schluck brauchte. Mühsam verkniff er sich einen Ton der Überraschung, als die 42% Alkohol seine Kehle brennend nach unten liefen.  
„Gutes Zeug. Gibt es was zu feiern?“, sagte Hector und nahm ihm die Flasche ab.  
„Wir sind am Leben, reicht das nicht?“  
„Normalerweise schon, Daniel. Doch ich höre, dass es da noch mehr gibt? Hattest du etwa heißen Sex?“ Hector schaute ihn halb grinsend halb kauend an. Daniel musste unvermittelt lachen. Er hatte wirklich Sex gehabt, doch das würde er DeJean sicher nicht mitteilen.  
„Okay, wir sprechen nicht über unseren verdammtes Job, das ist gut … wirklich gut …“ Er nahm ihm wieder die Flasche ab und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Es würde der letzte sein.  
„Warum sollten wir? Es sei denn, es gibt etwas, was ich wissen sollte …?“  
„Nein, Hector. Nichts, worüber wir in dieser Nacht sprechen sollten.“  
„Oh, „diese Nacht“ … bilde ich mir das ein oder höre ich da einen Hauch Romantik heraus? Welche Kindheitserinnerungen würdest du heute gern mit mir teilen, Daniel? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer, wie du weißt.“ Daniel sah ihn schmunzelnd an. Hector war ein alter Charmeur und wenn man eine Frau war, musste man sich wirklich vor diesem Typen in acht nehmen. So einen gammeligen Eindruck DeJean auch verbreiten wollte, er war clever, eloquent und skrupellos, wenn es darauf ankam.  
„Wenn du Romantik heraushören willst, dann bitte sehr. Eigentlich sind wir aber hier, weil du recht hattest.“  
„Ach, hatte ich das? Du hattest also Sex und willst das feiern?“ Wieder musste Daniel kurz lachen.  
„Können wir diese Anspielungen lassen, Hector. Ich meine es ernst und wollte dir auch ein aufrichtiges und ernstgemeintes Danke sagen für deine Hilfe damals in …“  
„Ich weiß. Sprich es nicht aus. Es bringt Unglück. Ich hätte das nicht zu dir sagen sollen, Daniel. Es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit und jeder Agent hätte das für einen anderen getan, oder nicht?“  
„Oder nicht, Hector. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mir den Arsch in jeder Hinsicht gerettet hast und dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hast. Ich … habe …“ Daniel brach ab, denn was er sagen wollte, tat nichts zu Sache. Aber Hector hatte aufgehorcht. Er sah ihn an, das konnte er spüren, auch wenn er seinen Blick nicht erwiderte.  
„Du hast … was? Schlechte Erinnerungen? Das ist normal, Daniel. Alpträume? Habe ich auch. Du hast eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen, auch das ist mir schon passiert. Vor langer Zeit. Und ich muss immer noch damit leben. Es geht, sieh mich an. Ich bin gutaussehend und beliebt.“  
Und innerlich kaputt, fügte Daniel still an, als Hector schwieg und ihm die Flasche aus der Hand nahm. Sein Freund gönnte sich einen langen Schluck und starrte dann über die Dächer Berlins.  
„Warum jetzt, Daniel?“, fragte Hector nach einer Weile und musterte ihn forschend.  
„Weil ich heißen Sex hatte“, erwiderte er sofort, um abzulenken. Hector gab gehorsam ein verächtlich-amüsiertes Schnauben von sich.  
„Ja, das verändert natürlich so einiges, mein Freund. Doch wenn du meine Meinung wissen willst, es geht immer nur bergab und nie bergauf. Irgendwann bist du wieder da, wo du angefangen hast.“  
„Reden wir noch über den Sex, Hector?“ Jetzt lachte DeJean und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Ist nicht alles Sex?“  
Daniel antwortete ihm nicht, denn er spürte, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Bei Hector balancierte man immer auf einem dünnen Drahtseil und DeJean machte sich oft das Vergnügen einen einfach auf der einen oder anderen Seite nach unten zu stoßen.  
„Du bedankst dich und ich nehme deinen Dank an, Daniel. Ich hätte ihn nicht gebraucht, doch das weiß ich erst jetzt, als du bereit warst, ihn mir zu geben. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ Spontan griff Hector nach seiner Hand, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Daniel war überrascht, hatte sich jedoch so gut im Griff, dass er seinem Freund seine Hand ließ, auch wenn er nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, ob das nun eine Geste des Vertrauens, der Freundschaft oder gar einer Zuneigung war, die Hector so verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen.  
Es war gut, ihm diese Berührung zu gestatten, denn es gab schon genug Argwohn in der Berlin Station. Das Misstrauen und der Neid untereinander war der absurde Mörtel, der diese Division zusammenhielt, begriff Daniel in diesem Moment. Sie alle waren auf einem Außenposten und mussten überleben. Ohne, dass es ihm viel ausmachte, verschränkte er nun seine Finger ganz unwillkürlich in Hectors Finger. Sein Freund sah ihn nun seinerseits ein wenig verwundert an, lächelte dann aber. Es war ein so aufrichtiges Lächeln, dass Daniel lange überlegen musste, ob er so etwas bei Hector DeJean schon mal bemerkt hatte.  
„Ach, Daniel …“, flüsterte Hector nur rau und sah dann wieder in die Berliner Nacht. Sie war voller Verkehrslärm, Autohupen, menschlichem Gejohle und irgendwo hämmerte der Bass einer Musikbar.  
Eigentlich eine ganz gewöhnliche Nacht.

Irgendwann zog Daniel seine Hand behutsam aus der anderen Hand. Diese Art der intimen Berührung hatte seine Grenze erreicht. Alles, was darüber hinaus ging, implizierte eine Richtung, in die Hector sicherlich gern denken würde. Daniel jedoch war noch nicht bereit in dieses dunkle Loch zu springen. Er stand erst am Abgrund. Nein, man musste sagen, er saß gerade am Abgrund, verhöhnte die schwarze Tiefe mit seinen baumelnden Beinen, würde jedoch jederzeit aufstehen und einen Schritt zurücktreten können.  
Heute, in dieser gewöhnlichen und doch ungewöhnlichen Nacht hatte er sich zum ersten Mal gestattet einen Blick über den Rand zu tun.  
Er hatte ein exotisches Kribbeln verspürt, vielleicht sogar Neugier. Doch da Hector inzwischen allein den Gin trank, würde er nicht in Gefahr laufen seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Genau so hatte er es beabsichtigt. Er hatte Hector einen Dank geschuldet und seiner Schuld Genüge getan. Vorerst.  
Hector, wie schlau er auch sein mochte, hatte seinen Winkelzug nicht bemerkt und betrank sich nun mit dem teuren Berliner Gin. Sie sprachen noch über das Eine oder Andere. Die Ernsthaftigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit der ersten Augenblicke war jedoch verflogen, ohne, dass Daniel genau sagen konnte, woran das gelegen haben könnte.

Als er Hector später noch nach Hause brachte, sein Schulterklopfen ertrug und ihm noch einen Moment nachsah, gestand er sich ein, dass ihn dieser Abend traurig gemacht hatte. Nein, es war eher eine zarte, unerklärliche Enttäuschung, die sich in ihm breit machte.  
Vielleicht sollte er eines Tages intensiver darüber nachdenken, warum er diese Niedergeschlagenheit verspürte, als er Hector DeJean nachsah, der auf seine Haustür zuwankte.  
Eindeutig betrunken. Zu betrunken, um zu merken, was er verpasst hatte.

Oder … hatte es Hector absichtlich die Gelegenheit verpasst, weil er Daniel nicht unter Druck setzen wollte? Weil er Angst hatte ihn als Freund zu verlieren?  
Mit diesen verwirrenden Gedanken schlief Daniel Miller schließlich ein. Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht und gegen fünf Uhr stand er endgültig wieder auf. Er stellte sich neben das Fenster und wartete darauf, wie die Sonne über den Dächern Berlins wieder zu neuem Leben erwachte.  
Ein neuer Tag mit alten Problemen begann und würde vielleicht wieder auf dem Dach enden.  
Wenn nicht dieser Tag, dann ein anderer. Alles führte unweigerlich zum Beginn zurück.


End file.
